The New Zords
"Hey, boss!" said Mesosor. "What is it, Mesosor?" asked Cenogog. "I know what we need to do to have a easy victory over the rangers," said Mesosor. "Okay," asked Cenogog, "what is it?" "The rangers have a stronghold," said Mesosor, "it's their zords! Maybe we can send twenty giant monsters to destroy those zords of theirs, and once their Megazords are destroyed, we will have full reign to turn the city of Reefside back to the era of the dinosaurs!" "You know," said Cenogog, "that might work! Leave me be so that I can work." "Yes sir," said Mesosor. Mesosor left Cenogog's presence. Meanwhile, Cenogog took a few steps backward, took his staff, and formed twenty rock monsters. "You know what you have to do," said Cenogog, "so, go down to Reefside and do it!" The twenty rock monsters left the lair and went down to Reefside. Then, immediately, Cenogog took his staff and made them all giant. They began knocking over buildings and doing stuff like that. The alarm sounded on Hayley's computer, and all of the rangers quickly arrived in Tommy's basement. "Something's not right here," said Trent. "Yeah," said Ethan, "don't they usually start small, and then grow large?" "It might be a trap,"said Conner. "Well," said Tommy, "trap or no trap, we still have to face these guys. I have a feeling that our zords may not be powerful enough to fight these guys." "That's what I'm thinking," said Conner, "well, let's get going!" "Dino thunder, power up!" said Conner, Kira, Ethan, Tommy, and Maria. "White ranger, power up!" said Trent. "Well, guys," said Tommy, "let's call the zords! Brachio Zord, now!" The Brachio Zord came to the rangers and opened the doors, and the rangers hopped into their respective zords and formed the Dino Stegozord and the Thundersaurus Megazord. "Alright," said Conner, "let's do this!" They began to each focus on one of the rock monsters, but it wasn't enough. The others began to pummel and surround the Megazords to the point that the Megazords could not fight back. "There's too many of them!" said Conner, "let's pull out and regroup!" They left the scene and went back to Tommy's basement. Cenogog laughed at the rangers' misery. "Okay," said Conner, "even the Mezadon would not be enough for those guys! We need to think of something fast!" "Hey, Tommy," said Ethan, "didn't you say that our powers came from an asteroid?" "Yeah," asked Tommy, "are you suggesting something?" "Yeah!" said Ethan, "that asteroid may be the answer to our problem!" "You might have a point," said Tommy. "Well," said Trent, "what are we waiting for? Let's go before they destroy our city!" "Right!" said Kira. They all piled into Tommy's jeep and drove to the asteroid's site. They got out of the jeep and examined the asteroid. They saw a five-pieced crystal lodged inside of it. "Do you see that?" asked Conner. "Yeah!" said Trent, "it's a crystal with red, yellow, blue, white, and pink colors! Maybe it might be the answer that we've been looking for! Let's see if we can easily remove it from the asteroid!" Tommy tried his best to remove it, and the crystal came out of the asteroid easily. Then the crystal came out of the asteroid, its pieces flew into the air, and suddenly, five zords appeared. They were red, yellow, blue, pink, and white warrior-type zords. "Whoa!" said Trent, "what are those?" "These are the legendary Dino Knights!" said Hayley. "Dino Knights?" asked Trent. "They are the Dino Knights," said Hayley, "they are designed to mimic the color of the ranger's powers. Legend also has it that they also form a Megazord." "Well," said Ethan, "if these are what you say they are, let's get these babies out there and take care of those rock monsters!" "Yeah!" said Conner. The red, yellow, blue, pink, and white rangers hopped inside their respective DIno Knights, and they went to the site of the rock monsters. They deployed their weapons, which are the same as the rangers, and they began finishing off many rock monsters. Soon, they were down to three rock monsters. Then, Cenogog took his staff and combined the three rock monsters into one. "We can do that, too!" said Conner, "Dino Knight Megazord!" The five Dino Knights combined to form the Dino Knight Megazord. The white Dino Knight formed the left leg. The pink Dino Kinght formed the right leg. The blue Dino Knight formed the torso. The red Dino Knight formed the upper body and head. The yellow Dino Knight formed the arms. "Alright," said Conner, "let's try this baby out!" They exchanged punches, but they were still getting nowhere. "Hey?" asked Kira, "does this Megazord have a Super Dino Mode?" "It's worth a try!" said Conner, "Super Dino Mode, now!" Then, the Dino Knight Megazord had armor on it. Then the Dino Knight Megazord began giving power punches and electrical power charges. Then the rock monster combo fell to the ground. "Dino Knight Megazord artillery cannons, now!" said Conner. Then two massive cannons appeared on the Dino Knight Megazord's arms. "Ready," said Conner, "fire!" The blasts caused the rock monster combo to fall to the ground, explode, and cause him not to exist. Then the rangers briefly celebrated. "Well, we never expected them to have new technology," said Cenogog, "we ''will ''find a way to defeat them. There ''will ''be a way. I'm not giving up." "Those Dino Knights were awesome!" said Conner. "I have one question," asked Maria. "Yeah?" asked Tommy. "Where do we store the DIno Knights?" asked Maria. "The Dino Knights are stored near the Drago Zord and Stego Zord," said Tommy. "Just curious," said Maria. "I know that you guys liked the Dino Knights," said Tommy, "but we must also remember not to use excessive force." "What do you mean, Dr. O?" asked Conner. "Use them ''only ''when you need them," said Tommy. "No problem!" said Conner. They all smiled and went to hang out outside Reefside High. Power Rangers Dino Thunder-The Extended Version